Escape Reality
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Features ExtremeCannon!Ginny, Cruel!Draco to SappyBoy!Draco. Draco married Ginny. But what could he possibly want with her?


Title: Escape Reality Archive: ff.net Summary: Features ExtremeCannon!Ginny, Cruel!Draco to SappyBoy!Draco. Draco married Ginny. But what could he possibly want with her? Rating: PG Comments: I started this out as a parody. I was going for humor, but by the 6th page, it had taken a turn otherwise. At any rate, it is very not funny, and I accidentally slipped back into my romantic side. Feedback: pining_away@mail.com  
  
Ginny's hand trembled only slightly as she poured red wine into tall, fluted crystal glasses. "Mind you don't spill any." a voice drawled at her from the doorway, "That is vintage 1890 and it's worth more than you are."  
Ginny nodded meekly. Everything she did was meek, he reflected, hands in his pockets. Draco cut a dashing figure- his platinum blondeness in a dark grey silk dress shirt neatly tucked into black slacks somehow meshed into the gothic backdrop of his huge home. His little wife wasn't such a perfect fit, however she may have dressed. Ginny was as pale as a Malfoy, but her nose was strewn with light freckles and her red hair made her stand out as an outsider. A doorbell broke the silence. "The guests have arrived. Mind your manners, darling." he reminded her, taking her hand.  
The butler had already let the small party in. The guests were familiar to Ginny. Pansy Flint and her husband were the most, but Crabbe and Goyle had also brought along their families. Blaise Zabini smiled, somehow managing to look colder when doing this than with a normal countenance. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Virginia," as she surveyed her grey silk dress. Blaise's cool lips brushed Ginny's cheek. "Thank you. Of course you look wonderful, as usual." Blaise smiled again. "Please help yourself to some wine. It's from Draco's oldest stock." the girl complied, taking a glass from the butler's tray as she went to mingle with the other guests.  
Pansy dragged Ginny away from the safety of Draco. "You've just got to hear what I've heard!" the woman gushed, gripping Ginny's arm and preventing escape.  
Ginny looked about frantically for her husband as Pansy ranted on about what she'd heard from the gossip circle. "Virginia, your guests are missing you." his voice was cold, and Ginny jumped up from her seat.  
"I'm very sorry Pansy, you must excuse me." Ginny muttered quickly, following Draco like a shadow.  
Ginny poured more wine, jumping when a cold hand touched her arm. Wine spilled out onto the tray and onto the oak table, dampening the tablecloth. "Oh no, you're beautiful cloth." Pansy gasped, waving the butler over.  
Ginny didn't bother to look at Draco, she knew his eyes would betray his anger. "No, please don't bother, I've got it." Pansy kept dragging at the cloth.  
"I've got to take care of it!" Ginny cried, snatching it and mopping up the spilt wine.  
Pansy stared at her for a moment, but quickly recovered and dragged Flint out for a dance. "What an excellent idea." Draco wrapped an arm about Ginny's waist.  
"We'll join you." to her, more quietly, "You'll pay for that later."  
Ginny nodded, and let him sweep her onto the floor. They moved to the slow music, and she shut her eyes tightly, allowing herself this one moment to pretend she lived a normal life. A cry pulled her from her dreams. "The baby." Draco released her.  
"I'm sure it's a darling! Can I come, oh please, I haven't seen the baby forever!" Pansy begged, her eyes shining with delight.  
"Well, she's bound to be very tired-" Draco ignored Ginny.  
"Of course, Pansy, my wife will show you the way." he turned his back on them.  
Ginny led Pansy up the stairs, trying to block out her voice. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure, but I think I'm pregnant! I do hope it's a boy, though. Marcus would be so disappointed." Ginny ignored this barb.  
Perhaps the ease at which she ignored the comment came from the many times she'd heard similar things from Draco's parents, Blaise, and Millicent; who'd already had three sons, all looking exactly like Crabbe. Ginny opened the door to her only treasure. "Isn't she precious?" Pansy cooed at the child.  
"Her name is Anastasia." Ginny reminded the blonde sticking her face into the baby's crib.  
Pansy picked the child up and sang incessant babble to her. Anastasia's face screwed up and she began to bawl anew. Pansy frowned, handing her to her mother. Ginny rocked the baby, hushing it softly. "It's time you went back downstairs, Pansy." his instructions were always obeyed.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure why. He didn't appear frightening, usually. But now was one of those times when his grey eyes looked on the verge of spewing lightning bolts. "How long did you practice?" Ginny clutched the child as though she could somehow protect her.  
"Hours."  
"Exactly. Hours. And what did you do? You made a fool of us. What do I hate, more than anything?" her voice was still and quiet, one that was the product of memorization.  
"Being made a fool of." he stared at her, and little Anastasia began to wail.  
"Can't you even care for your own child?" he sneered, stepping closer.  
"I'm not the reason she's crying." Ginny told him frankly, turning to put her baby back to sleep.  
Draco grabbed her shoulder and slapped her across the face. Ginny went sprawling; her only thought one of thanks. Anastasia wasn't in her arms anymore. "Don't you ever talk to me like that." Ginny's eyes stung with tears.  
She began to sob quietly. "Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, I won't do it again." Draco helped her up.  
"You're damn right you won't. We still have to say goodnight to our guests." Ginny snuffled, fixing her hair and wiping away tears.  
Draco put his arm around her waist and they went down the stairs. "I hope you all had a good time tonight. Unfortunately, my wife doesn't feel well, so we're going to bed a little earlier tonight. Roberts will show you the door." the butler moved to shepherd the guests out.  
Draco and Ginny bade each one farewell at the door, Ginny carefully covering her cheek with something, anything- her hair, a hand- to keep the ever-forming bruise from being seen.  
"Did you take care of the table?" she nodded.  
"Good. We're going visiting the Crabbe's tomorrow night because of your stupid blunder tonight. I know how much you love watching the babies with Millicent." Ginny felt sick at the thought.  
Millicent was always treating her like some sort of servant. She always ended up doing the dishes and changing the babies when they visited. "Yes, Draco." he studied her posture, her tone of voice.  
"Why did you marry me?" he asked, leaning back into his chair, eyes still fixed on her.  
Ginny squirmed, unsure of what to say. This wasn't a part of the normal routine. "I- I don't know. You did ask me." he sounded angry.  
"I don't want any of your wishy-washy "Gee, I don't know" shit. I want to know why you did it."  
  
**  
  
Ginny stood out on the lake, her long formal dress moving in a dance with the wind. She had just played the part of bridesmaid in Harry and Hermione's wedding. Last year Fred and George had a double wedding, and in two months, Ron would be marrying as well. It seemed that everyone, with the exception of Virginia Weasley, that is, was growing up and starting families. She didn't even have a boyfriend, for crying out loud.  
Someone had come up from behind Ginny, startling her out of her wits. "What are you doing out here? The party is inside. Or so I heard in my invitation." she was too shocked to speak.  
"Wha- who invited you?" Draco laughed as though she had told some brilliant joke.  
Ginny frowned again. She couldn't tell a joke to save her life. "Would you believe the bride? She thinks I can turn over a new leaf with some friends, I suspect." he had beautiful eyes.  
"Oh." she said.  
"Another brilliant, well thought response. Would you like to go inside and have a dance with me?" Ginny colored, but took his hand and let him lead her inside.  
He had never stopped leading her.  
  
**  
  
Ginny began to cry again. "I really don't know. Maybe- maybe it was because you were the only one left, maybe I was lonely, maybe it was because you reminded me of. of Tom."  
"You married me because of Voldemort? How uncanny, how ironic. You know," he drawled matter-of-factly, "if that baby had been a boy, he would be the heir to him. That's why he wanted me to marry you. That's why I came to the wedding to ask you to dance. It was all in the plan, you see, all part of the scheme for Voldemort's heir. He can't have them, you know. Nasty side effect to being remarkably ugly. That is why you married me, isn't it? I was the only handsome thing throwing his affection your way. You might as well admit it." her cries were no longer quiet.  
Virginia cried openly, kneeling on the expensive rug in the richly decorated, lush Malfoy Manor. Never had she thought this would be her future, her life. "I was in love, you know. A pretty little French girl who might've loved me back, had it not been for you. Damn Voldemort, and damn your silly nature." Virginia stared at him, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
"Do you think it's such a party for me, then? I'm sorry," she cried at once, having forgotten her place again.  
"Stop sniveling. I know exactly how horrible it is for you. I know you've got a child with someone who doesn't care about you and you hear all sorts of nasty, dark things about Voldemort. I know you hate my friends and living like this. I imagine it must be hundreds of times worse for you, since you grew up knowing what a loving family was like. I suspect you wish you were dead a dreadfully high number of times a day. Well grow up. Many people do." Virginia knew this wasn't in character. She may never have another chance like this one. "Why? Why do you let it happen then? Please, we don't have to be slaves to Voldemort. We can go to the Ministry. I'll do anything, I'll sign for a divorce so you can have your French girl, I'll never speak to you or see you again, I promise! I'll take Anastasia, you'll never pay to support her, please, just let us get out of here." she cried, throwing herself at his feet.  
Draco kicked her off, looking disgusted. "Do you think I haven't thought of that? But we wouldn't have any of this anymore. I'd be disowned and disinherited. I hate the thought of having to beg Potter and his loser wife for asylum."  
"You're pride will kill us, then. I don't care about me, but Anastasia-"  
"That damn child was the start of all of this." Virginia picked herself up from the floor, shaking.  
"It's not her fault! It was mine. I- I wished for a girl. I thought that if you saw a little girl she would be easier to love than a boy. I was wrong, but now I'm glad. How could you just give a baby to him, knowing what would happen?" Draco grabbed her by the arms tightly, shaking her.  
"Don't you see? If we had given him what he wanted, it would be over now! There'd be no faux marriage and no worry of disinheritance. After Voldemort has what he wants, we'd be free!" Virginia tore herself free, backing away from him.  
"Don't even speak of treating a child that way. I'd never let you take any of my children." Draco glared at her and kicked over a table, knocking the glass vase over, rejoicing in the finality of tinkling glass.  
"You, my dear, would've been expendable the second the child was out of your womb. That's why there hasn't been a second attempt." he spat, slamming his body down into a chair.  
"That doesn't make any sense- it didn't matter to you the first time, but now we can't have a son because you're concerned?" Virginia asked, trying to understand.  
Draco frowned, looking very much like he hated saying it. "I didn't want to put you in danger. I'm not quite that evil." she wiped her cheeks, trying to stop crying.  
It seemed that she was always crying now. "Well that works out very nicely. You care about me but you hate me for marrying you, and you wanted to kill our baby. Are you always this decisive?" he slammed his hand down on the armrest.  
"Damn you, Virginia. I'm going to bed. I don't want anything to disturb me." he growled, glaring at the bassinet.  
Virginia nodded from her place on the floor. What else could she do? She stood only after Draco stormed away. "Shh darling, Mommy's here." Ginny leaned over the crib. "I'm sorry we woke you, Anastasia. Just go back to sleep. Everything will be alright in the morning."  
A tear slid down Ginny's cheek, crystalline in the moonlight from the open window. As it fell, Ginny watched it hang in midair, time seeming to have languorously slowed. It slammed into the child's bed linens as Draco's voice shattered the peace. "Virginia!" she dropped a quick kiss onto her palm and pressed it to the sleeping baby's soft head before hurrying out toward the bedchamber.  
She threw open the grand double doors and nearly slid on the shining oak-paneled floors. "Yes?" she asked breathlessly once her balance was regained.  
Draco sneered at her clumsiness. "Why aren't you ready for bed?" she didn't even open her mouth to protest his hypocritical question.  
Instead, Ginny hurried off to the closet and pulled out a nightgown of fine silk. It was short, ending just above her knees, and was beautifully elegant, as all things that Draco chose for her. She tried not to tremble, but in his presence, with those strangely grey eyes flashing at her, she could do nothing else. "Must I write an instruction manual, Virginia? Or are you simply waiting for a formal invitation?" his biting words swirled in her mind as she crept into his bed.  
  
**  
  
"Formal invitations, then?" Ginny studied the thick paper, punched at the top with silk ribbon laced through the holes and tied into a neat bow at the top.  
Silver gilt script requested the presence of "yourself and guest" to the wedding of Mr. Draco M. Malfoy and Ms. Virginia A. Weasley, to be held the 25th of May at the church of Merlin. It was a grand, old place, and Virginia was absolutely in love with the huge, vaulted ceilings and elaborate stained glass windows in the chapel. She was sure the Malfoys had paid obscene amounts of money to have the church reserved for a wedding. It was a historical site and no longer held any sort of services, but it was to be the place she would marry Draco. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.  
"Ginny?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.  
"Oh, I'm sorry darling. Of course, what else would we send?" he smiled, adding the many names of her family to the list for the printing of the invitations.  
"I just thought you may want to send them a more personal announcement." she sighed, letting her body droop.  
"I don't want anything more personal than that disastrous dinner. Post is the absolute best way, if you ask me," she commented, referring to the abismal chaos that had been the dinner Ginny chose to tell her parents and brothers about the engagement.  
There had been a shocked silence, broken only by Ron's indignant spluttering. He quickly moved out of spluttering and progressed to full-on screaming, even forbidding Ginny to marry Draco. She had begun yelling right back, to her family's chagrin. Mrs. Weasley stepped in as referee, and Bill tried to calm Ginny as the twins drug off a still smoldering Ron before he could start in on Malfoy. Harry and Hermione tried to pacify Ron in another room as Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fired questions at the couple in rapid succession. Everything from financing the wedding, Draco's parents thoughts, and future plans was discussed. Threats were no doubt issued to Draco before their departure, and Ginny had never been so mortified. She tried to apologize to Draco, who had been a regular sport through the entire ordeal.  
At that point, Ginny would not have been the least bit surprised if Draco called off the engagement right then and there, rather than be roped into such a family. Instead, he laughed it off and remarked that it had gone much more tranquilly than he had imagined. The very next night was almost as trying. Ginny and Draco had dinner with the Malfoys. It was a quiet affair, only four of them being waited on by countless house elves. At the end of the meal, Draco announced his decision. It was met with cool smiles and nods, even congratulations. Narcissa Malfoy had poured over her son's choice of rings and began discussing suitable dress robe shops for the wedding attire. Lucius, whom Ginny was deathly afraid of, had little to say. He listened to his wife's detail of plan half-interestedly, and instead paid much more attention to staring at his son. "It is done, then?" he asked, earning a glare from his son and a questioning glance from Ginny.  
  
"Yes Father, quite obviously." Draco threw down his napkin, gripped Ginny's hand and rose.  
He kissed his mother's cheek rather stiffly, and they left in a hurry. "Well, that went rather nicely." Draco had no response.  
"I am still a bit frightened of your father." his hand was hurting hers.  
Ginny squirmed, but nothing could compare to the discomfort she felt at his response, "As you very well should be. Perhaps you are not as scared as you should be. Not only of him." his voice was quiet.  
Ginny finally managed to slip her hand away from his. She could think of no response. Draco kissed her softly. "I think mother would like to see you again tomorrow, to begin her plans. She's had a lot of time to think of these things, I'm afraid. I'll come pick you up at 10 AM tomorrow morning." with that, he was gone.  
The cold feeling, however, lingered in her spine and along her flesh. Ginny warmed her bed with a spell, and struggled to find sleep.  
  
**  
  
Virginia woke alone. She leapt out of bed and got dressed as fast as she could move. Ginny rushed through her morning routine, knowing she was late. The house elves brought her breakfast in the baby's room. Ginny only ate once Anastasia had finished. Putting the child back into her bed for a nap, she picked at the fruit and pastry assortment. "Does the mistress want anything else, perhaps?" a small elf asked her timidly.  
"No, thank you. I'm just not very hungry this morning." the elf took away the food and she sat, watching her child and wondering what to do.  
Every morning was the same- get up as Draco was leaving the house, make sure he was content, or as close to contentment as he could be, and sit about until he came home and told her what to do. "I suppose I should get Anastasia ready for visiting," she told herself, rising from the chair.  
  
She lovingly chose a little yellow dress for her daughter. Draco allowed no ridiculous colors to adorn his wife, but Ginny did Anastasia's shopping, mostly, and kept her child in happy, bright colors. The baby girl cooed at her mother as she was changed, smiling and babbling cheerfully. Ginny had just finished buckling a tiny white sandal onto Anastasia's foot when a voice startled her. "Are you nearly done fussing over that child?" Ginny put Anastasia down into the crib.  
She nodded at her husband, thinking how much nicer it would be if he gave some sign of his coming- a slammed door, heavy footsteps- but he was nothing if not refined, and those things were not in his character. "Have you had something to eat?" she asked, doing her wifely duty as much as having too many servants to count allowed her.  
He waved her comment away. "Of course not, we'll have dinner there. Didn't I mention that?" he was not paying attention to his words, however.  
"Is that what you're wearing?" she looked down quickly.  
His comment made her feel as though she were wearing a filthy burlap sack, but her eyes assured her that it was a brand new robe in deep blue. Ginny nodded, watching his eyes for a sign of trouble. "No, you can't go in that. It's almost a year old, isn't it? Throw it out. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful about what you wear?" Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her into their room. He dropped her arm and flung open the bureau doors. "You get new robes tailored for you every month and you can't even find a decent thing to wear to a simple dinner with friends, am I right? How long will it take you to discard that abysmal life you came from and step up to this one?" he flung a green robe at her, the thing perhaps a week old.  
"And hurry, I won't keep the Crabbes waiting." he left the room.  
Ginny dressed herself at top speed, not wanting to give Draco any more reason to be upset. She breezed into the baby's room and picked Anastasia up, smoothing her strawberry blonde hair as she descended the staircase. Draco was pacing before the fireplace, looking mad. He saw her, and his eyes seemed to flicker.  
"Pack up the baby, we're going on a trip." Virginia's eyes widened with fear.  
"Do it. Now." his voice had the cold, commanding feel to it again.  
She hurried to stand, stumbling, but rushing up the stairs. "We're travelling light," he shouted at her, rising up the staircase.  
Draco grabbed his wand and unlocked a chest from which he took a broomstick. He took Ginny's wand as well, tucking both into his warmest robe's pockets. Draco grabbed Ginny's robe from a peg on the door and stood at the doorway to the nursery. "Are you ready?" she held a bag with the baby's things.  
"I think so. Draco, where are we going?" he ignored her.  
"We're using a port key, but it's far. Broomstick is the best way to get there." he watched as she wrapped her cloak over her shoulders and strapped the baby into a carrier that went around her body.  
Finally, he handed her the wand. She looked at him, alarmed and questioning. They left, and Ginny mounted the broom after him, wrapping her arms about Draco's waist, checking Anastasia's straps once more. They took off and flew into the cool night air. Anastasia fussed a bit, but soon was asleep. Ginny felt her own eyes droop despite her fear. She was soon awakened as Draco landed and shook her. "Right here, you go first." Ginny nodded, and reached out to touch the rusted signpost.  
Almost immediately, the world blurred and she was standing in the Ministry. "Draco." she whispered, waiting for him.  
Moments passed, turning into minutes. "Oh no, what happened?" she asked, cursing herself when her eyes began to fill.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he appeared. Ginny felt her tense muscles relax. "Thank God, I thought- What are we doing here?" he walked to the front desk, trailed by his wife and child.  
"Is Potter still in?" Ginny held back a gasp.  
It had been at least two years since she'd seen Harry or Hermione. She hadn't seen her own family in at least that long. "Yes, he's in his office-" Draco headed off, a resolved look on his face.  
"Potter, I'm turning over that leaf." at the look on Harry's face, Draco continued, "I know it's a bit overdue, but I've got to look after-"  
Ginny poked her head inside, Anastasia in her arms. "Them." he finished.  
"Ginny! Hermione will have a fit if I don't bring you home. You will come?" Harry looked at Draco.  
Ginny stared at him as well. "We will." he agreed.  
"We've got a lot to talk about." Harry told Draco as they approached a fireplace.  
"I think this will prove most effective." Ginny went first, and her eyes filled anew as she saw Hermione bent over a table, the twins gurgling and laughing in a playpen nearby.  
Hermione looked up, expecting her husband. Her mouth dropped open as she took in Ginny. "Ginny! Oh my God." Hermione nearly upset the playpen in her rush to envelope Ginny in a hug. She began to cry and fuss over her and Anastasia. "Draco and Harry are on their way." Ginny explained, taking off her heavy cloak.  
"Let me get that for you." Harry appeared, making way for Draco, who came soon after.  
"So you were talking and now you've suddenly decided to help the good side." Harry said slowly. Draco wanted to roll his eyes. "The side of good," Draco thought, amused. What a loser Potter was. "That is what I am saying." Ginny's eyes darted from one man to the other.  
"You both must be tired. Harry; let them go to bed now. We can all talk in the morning." Hermione smiled at the Malfoys.  
"Please, can you owl my mother?" Ginny asked, bobbing Anastasia up and down to relieve her tears.  
"Of course. Let me show you to the guest bedroom." Harry grabbed a quill and jotted a quick note to Mrs. Weasley, sending it off with their owl.  
Draco followed Hermione, feeling exhausted. Not in the bodily sense, he was mentally tired. Once Hermione had seen to their comfort, she shut the door quietly behind her. "Things aren't going to be easier." he told her, studying Potter's flannel pajama bottoms with distaste.  
Ginny looked up from tucking Anastasia into an old crib of Hermione's children. "How can they not be?" she asked, perching on the edge of the bed.  
"We'll have to go into hiding. Father and the Death Eaters won't want to let me go. I know too much."  
"What will you do?" he stared at her.  
"What do you mean? I suppose I'll have to work at the Ministry, proving I can be trusted or some nonsense. As though Voldemort would welcome me back after coming here at all." Ginny watched him rise for the bathroom, watched him brush his teeth.  
She slowly got up and changed into a nightshirt of Hermione's. "I was actually talking about what you'll do in regard to us. I- for a moment I thought you weren't coming into the Ministry with us. I was frightened- I didn't want to be alone."  
"I did a good job of making you spineless, then. It was only a minute." she nodded.  
"You could've left us, though, and you didn't. I want to know if you mean to. When my mother comes tomorrow, I can go to the Burrow with her." he didn't look at her as he turned off his bedside lamp and got under the covers.  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore," he said. "I'm sure you remember what it's like to make decisions on your own."  
Ginny could make out his pale form next to her in the darkness. "You told Harry you were going to take care of us."  
"I did."  
"How can you do that if we're not together?" he had turned toward her, she could hear him, feel his eyes on her. "Maybe that is the only way I know how." she reached out to touch him, but he drew away.  
"So you'll protect us by leaving us? Is that what you think is best? You've got a very strange idea of protection. I don't understand why Voldemort wanted me. I'm sure there were a number of eligible, naive Slytherin girls around for you to produce an heir with. None of this makes any sense. I'm sick of plodding around and never knowing why or what's going on behind everything. If things are going to change, perhaps that's where it should start." she finished with finality, knowing he probably looked very angry or very surprised.  
"There is a good example of why. You had a backbone at one time. I think it may come back without me. I'm rather good at reducing them to nothing. All those years of watching my father do it to my mother- I really have become him."  
"That's funny. I never knew Lucius Malfoy do to something beneficial to anyone else. And what you've done sets you apart from him. Did you ever think that I wanted to change you? It's silly, I know, but I thought, just maybe-"  
"The love of a good woman would reform the antagonist? Oh, but what will Potter do without his arch-nemesis?" Ginny laughed softly.  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see." he drew back, a frown in his voice.  
"If you think I'm going to become friends with him or something equally as ridiculous-"  
"Oh, heaven's no, I would never think a Malfoy would befriend Harry." he seemed to relax.  
"But then again, I would never think a Malfoy would marry a Weasley." she said simply.  
"Shut up." Draco grumbled, rolling over onto his back.  
After a moment, Draco looked over at her again. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Do you want to go back to the Burrow?" Ginny sighed.  
"I would, if I thought you really didn't care." she turned to face him. "But I think just maybe you do."  
"Besides," she added, not being able to help herself, "I would hate to go back to all the "I told you so's" and the "Malfoy is a good-for- nothing, didn't I always say that's."" she thought he might've been smiling.  
"Of course, can't go back to that." another pause followed. "How can you be sure I care about you, after everything I've done to prove otherwise?"  
Ginny thought for a moment. "You treated me horribly, I can't deny that. But there were these times, like when I was pregnant, or if I was feeling horribly depressed that you would say something or do something. I remember-"  
  
**  
  
Ginny flopped onto her bed, struggling to find a comfortable position. Her feet were swollen, her belly felt gigantic, and the baby had been kicking nonstop for what felt like an hour. She was so exhausted; she'd fallen asleep in her maternity slacks and tent-like blouse.  
When she woke, she felt very comfortable- almost soothed. A mug of warm tea sat at her bedside, the covers were pulled up about her and best of all, her shoes and socks were off, and her clothes had been changed into baggy pajamas.  
  
**  
  
"And I just couldn't help but have to stay when you treated me like that. I guess I kept remembering all the good times, and it got me thorough the bad." he seemed wistful.  
"There weren't all that many good times. I shouldn't have done what Voldemort and my father asked. Imagine if I hadn't. What would your life be like now? You'd be married to some nice little boy who would always take care of you and who would treat you like some kind of princess." she thought about this.  
"Hmm, you're probably right. How could you have forced me to marry you, you giant brute." he shrugged.  
"I suppose I was persuasive."  
"Very persuasive."  
  
**  
  
Ginny unlocked the door to her tiny flat, arms full of texts from various courses at the Medi-witch College down the street. Her cloak was thrown on haphazardly, her clothing rumpled, and her hair thrown up into an unkempt ponytail. Ginny threw her keys onto the table and set her books down. Her gaze caught a blood red petal lying on the floor near the mat. She stooped to pick it up; realizing the silky petals led a trail toward her bedroom.  
At first she was alarmed, but slowly followed the trail anyway. In her bedroom, a single rose lay on her pillow, and attached was a parchment. It was a letter from Draco. He wanted to meet her for dinner tonight at the most prestigious restaurant in town. She sighed, clutching the fragrant blossom to her chest. He was so romantic.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain came from her breast. Virginia pulled the rose away, frowning. One of the thorns had pierced her skin.  
  
**  
  
Ginny sat at the table, looking about. She glanced over at a large clock, knowing full well he was 15 minutes late. "Waiter!" she cried, raising a hand.  
"Yes, ma'am?" she looked back at the clock.  
"Hasn't anyone arrived yet?" he asked for her reservation name.  
"No, no one else has come for that name. I'm sure it won't be too much longer." he assured her.  
"Thank you." she tapped her foot impatiently, when finally she saw a blonde head come in at a leisurely pace.  
Draco saw her and came over, surveying her carefully. "You look beautiful," he said.  
Ginny flushed. His compliments were always so plain and honest they made her embarrassed. "Thank you. Why are you so late?" she asked, knowing she would never get an explanation otherwise.  
"I was working. Have you decided yet?" he called the waiter and ordered for them.  
Ginny didn't pay this any attention. It didn't matter what she ate. "Before the food gets here, there's something I wanted to know." she looked up at him.  
"Alright. What is it?" he stared at her, making her squirm.  
"Don't do that." he smiled slightly.  
"I just wanted to remember how you look tonight. I want to tell our grandchildren about this." Ginny smiled.  
"Our grandchildren? Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" he shook his head.  
"I hope not." Draco opened a ring box. "I want you to be my wife, Virginia. Am I still ahead of myself?" she had to catch her breath.  
The ring was gorgeous, mounted in white gold and featured a beautiful, round cut diamond solitaire. Her dream ring. "Oh, my God." she breathed, wanting desperately to say something else but not finding the courage.  
Draco smiled at her, looking a bit put off. "Well, what will it be, then?" she stammered a moment.  
"Remember, grandchildren will be hearing about this, don't want to tell them Grandmum was a blundering ignoramus, not able to get out a coherent syllable." she hit him with her napkin.  
"I would like to marry you, Draco." he looked- strange.  
Not really happy or triumphant, just himself, just resolved. He slid the ring onto her finger. "But my family-"  
"Will have no say in the matter. My father will pay for everything." Ginny looked surprised.  
"Draco, he hates my family. How will he let you marry me?" he looked away.  
"No need to worry, I've already managed to convince him that I won't marry anyone else. He's actually quite looking forward to the whole thing, now that I've put it that way."  
  
**  
  
Ginny glanced down at the ring she wore now, even in the darkness it glowed like a star. "It's amazing," she mused.  
Draco looked at her. "I always thought that if someone does something wrong that they should be punished. You don't forgive people so easily. You know what they say, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice-"  
"Shame on Me." he finished, not liking the direction in which this was going.  
"Yes, well that's what I believed. But now, when it comes down to it- I loved you all through it. I was never sure why, but now I know." Draco shook his head.  
"You can't love me. That's not how the story goes." she frowned.  
"How does the story go?" Draco shrugged.  
"I suppose Potter beats me up and you find love with some worthy fellow, you know the story, it's in every fairytale."  
"Well my life's not been a fairytale." Anastasia began to fuss at the bottom of the bed.  
Ginny moved to go to her. "Let me." Draco said quietly.  
"It's time she got to know her father, don't you think?" he gently lifted her from the crib, holding her as he'd seen Ginny do so many times.  
Anastasia stopped crying long enough to stare at him, then began to bawl lustily. "Just rock her, talk to her." she advised.  
Draco complied. "Oh." he cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm your dad. I know I've been kind of stupid to ignore you all this time. I'm not some good guy, but I think I can be a bit better about that. You know, I only pushed you away because I didn't want you to get hurt." she stared at him with big silver eyes.  
"So you don't believe me, huh? I guess I'll have to show you. But we've got forever to learn. Go back to sleep, Anastasia." she blinked heavily, and he put her back into her crib, leaning down to kiss her soft cheek.  
Ginny looked fast asleep. Draco stared at her for a moment, knowing that he should feel lucky. All he felt was deprived. He'd had so many chances to make things up to her, to show her he did care, but all this time he had wasted. "Where do I start?" he brushed a strand of loose hair from her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled lightly.  
"We've already started." she told him, pulling him down to her. 


End file.
